The invention relates to a method for operating a driver assistance device for a vehicle. The invention additionally relates to a corresponding driver assistance device.
The driver assistance device serves to assist the driver of a vehicle, particularly under difficult driving conditions and/or environmental conditions. For example, the driver assistance device is a traction control device or exists as such. Accordingly, the driver assistance device realizes a traction control system in which a braking device is used to brake a wheel of the vehicle that tends to spin or one that is spinning in a targeted manner by applying a certain brake force to the wheel. If this wheel is operatively connected to another wheel via a differential, this braking makes it possible to apply a greater drive torque to the other wheel. However, because the wheel initially spins before the brakes are applied, i.e., there must be slip, disadvantages in terms of the traction may arise despite the described procedure, for example because the wheel that is spinning digs in and/or smooths the ground under the wheel, thus further reducing the existing coefficient of friction between the wheel and the ground.